Story of a Real Teenage Love
by fruittyloony120
Summary: He was the breath of fresh air I needed when I was drowning in my own tears. He was all I needed, and he was there the whole time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I remember when I met him. It was six years ago. I was a fourteen year old girl still finding herself among various coming-of-age obstacles including youth rebellion, puberty, and the weight of the future. Struggling under the recession, the Elders had me transferred to a public school. I entered an unfamiliar, scary territory with both fear and hope. Entering high school, I told myself that I would be different: a confident, easygoing, friendly, and _cool_ Hinata. And maybe then, I'll find friends. Maybe then, I'll find someone to love me.

During lunch on the second week of school, I met him: a brown hair boy with a goofy, beastly smile and geometric, red facial tattoos. He sat next to a silent, aloof, and peculiar boy in the most suspicious attire who spoke in riddles. They were childish and ridiculous. I found them annoying yet delightful. I ate lunch with them for the rest of that school year.

That year was a year of newfound friendships and heartbreak. My hopes for a boyfriend were crushed; hard as I try, I was constantly met with a sympathetic rejection. I grew tired of this game of courtship, if I could have called it that, and directed my energy into my studies and responsibilities as a Hyuuga.

I excelled in both. My diligence was fruitful in my studies; earning me the rank of being an honor roll student. Training my kekkei genkai not only improved my reputation in the household, but also helped me find myself as a person. I started to realize my fighting performance reflected my low self esteem, and as a result, I worked to improve myself both mentally and physically.

As I immersed myself more and more into these rewarding activities, the existence of those two boys I ate lunch with last year diminished. I even forgot about them. It was not until a few years later that I noticed him, really _notice_ him.

And I will always regret not seeing him sooner.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Blond hair!_ Hinata thought as she walked into her Physical Education class. There was a boy sitting on the bleachers in the gym, along with several other students. His bright blond hair shined like a light bulb among various shades and tints of brown and black. He reminded her of an exotic creature with his whiskers-like facial marks, sparkly blue eyes, and obnoxious-but-somehow-inspiring voice.

Hinata looked up at his grinning face as they walked through the fair. She had just finished volunteering for the event for their school, and Naruto had two more hours of work remaining. He walked her to her ride home. They chatted idly on trivial, mundane topics, and Hinata wondered if maybe Naruto was interested in her in a romantic manner. The thought startled her, and her eyes shot down at her feet in embarrassment. Luckily, Naruto was oblivious to this reaction and continued droning on about various amusement rides. Hinata mentally hit herself for thinking something so ridiculous. Hoping the pink flush on her face wasn't noticeable, she hugged him good bye before leaving to meet her cousin in his car. The hug had surprised her. Not just because Hinata was never the type of person to initiate physical contact, but also because it felt oddly painful and uncomfortable. But it didn't matter; the smile on her face wouldn't falter as she realized that maybe someone could love her.

xxx

_Maybe you might want to _go out_ some time? :)_

Hinata squealed as she read the text. He asked her out! He's interested! She's desirable! She cupped her face with her fists and squealed again. She was beaming with happiness and excitement. Finally, she texted back:

_Yeah, I would love to._

xxx

"Hinata," Hiashi directed, "come in." Doing as her father commanded, Hinata made her way into the room.

"Yes, father?"

He straightened himself. It was evident a speech was coming. And usually, Hinata could sit through any of her strict father's lecture with ease; she had gotten used to them over the years since her mother passed. However, with the current circumstances, she had reason to worry. "It has come to my attention that you may be keeping something from me . . . from your family." Hinata's heart beat quickened. _He knows!_ She stayed kneeled in front of him, trying her best to seem at ease. "Now, I am asking you. Are you romantically affiliated with someone?"

Hinata swallowed, "N-no, father."

"No? Not even someone named Naruto?"

She tried to feign confusion: "Naruto?"

"Yes."

"I don't know anyone with that name."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, father."

"Last chance, Hinata."

She gulped. Her heart skipped a beat. She paused, opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the words.

"Stop," Hiashi put his hand up in motion, "this is not only disrespectful, but pathetic. I know you have a boyfriend. And I know you are aware that you are not allowed to be involved with distractions until you get into a good college. Do you understand?"

Hinata's heart dropped. Her first love. The only person who could ever love her is going to have to leave her life all because of . . . an outside party. _No_, she thought, _I won't let love slip out of my fingers!_ "Y-yes."

"Then you will break off this silly relationship," and he waved her away.

Feeling weak, his daughter stood up, bowed, and left on her way. _Naruto-kun_, she thought, _I'm so, so sorry_. She pictured his face as she tells him the news. A smooth month in to the relationship, and not it must be terminated because she is apparently not mature enough to handle it.

_No._ Hinata stops by the door. "Father," she turned around defiantly, "I refuse to end my relationship with Naruto-kun." Upon seeing his frowning face, she hesitantly continued, "I-I-I, um, understand your concern, but I f-feel that I am emotionally responsible enough that I can balance a relationship on the side while keeping my studies up. A-also, it is my choice to be in a r-relationship."

"You are behaving childishly. You-"

"N-no!" She interrupted her father for the first time in her life. It was like all her frustration with her elite clan was suddenly channeling out of her at the moment. "I have been a good student. I have been diligent in not only my academic studies but also my responsibilities as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. I manage my time well, and I know my priorities. I should be given the choice of _my _own social arrangements."

Upon seeing her burst of anger, Hiashi's face softened, and Hinata immediately feels guilt for disrespecting her father with her outburst. "Hinata, you are so pure and innocent. There is so much that you do not know. You know I am only caring for your needs, and you are not ready for a relationship."

"_I_ think I am ready."

"Hinata."

"No, father!" She pleaded, "I am fifteen years old! I have been with Naruto-kun for a _month_! There are girls my age even cannot even last a _week_. Give me a chance."

Recognizing her desperation, Hiashi gave in, "Very well. I will think about it."

"Thank you, father," and with that, she left the room feeling victorious and free.

xxx

She saw him standing by the large tree located at the entrance of the park. He had just gotten a haircut, and, _god_, it looks terrible! Hinata ran up to her boyfriend, and immediately demanded an explanation: "Uhm, w-what was yesterday all about?"

The tall blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I don't know, Hinata. . . . What you said just made me feel really bad. . . ."

"What?" Hinata reflected on her actions but found nothing, "What are you talking about?!" She was growing impatient, and he was behaving like a child.

"You know! Like, you kept talking about your plans for the future. . . . And you know how I don't have the best grades. I'm slacking off way too much in class. The whole Konoha knows I'm no good. I'm not like you. I won't get anywhere. . . ." It was pitiful, but Hinata didn't buy it.

"So you wanted to break up?!"

Finally recognizing her uncharacteristic anger, Naruto held up his hands to defend himself: "I mean, I kind of was hoping you would convince me to stay together."

Hinata's face flushed with frustration and anger. "I do _not_ need to convince you to stay with me." Naruto looked away. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly once more, but his counterpart refused to leave her glare off his face. The very audacity of his words were so . . . so . . . _insulting_ even Hinata's patient heart could not handle it.

Finally, he opened his mouth, "Now I feel really bad."

_I don't care_. Hinata thought, recognizing that he was victimizing himself. "Have you made up your mind?" She questioned coldly.

"Yeah," he said slowly, still averting his eyes, "I'm sorry. Can we be together?"

_Well, _she pondered, _he does have really bad conditions in his life. I could never understand his difficulties. _After all, Naruto wasn't a bad guy. He has friends. He is likable. "Well, o-okay," she forced a smile. _But if he ever pulls this sympathy trick again, I will end this for sure_.

xxx

"N-naruto-kun, I-I, um, really not comfortable with t-this," Hinata said hesitantly.

"Come on, babe. Please?"

"I-I'm sorry," she struggled to speak under his light blue stare, "I just, um, d-don't understand the p-point of, um . . . uh, a-a-anal s-sex."

"But I _really_ want to do this," he pleaded.

They were both nude on his bed in his worn down apartment, and it was by no means their first time 'together.' They had been sitting on a bench in a park during a cold, wintry day. But somehow, something inside her clicked as he gave her a kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her hips against him. He reciprocated, and pushed his hand down her pants. It felt like somewhere deep inside her was on fire. They both fumbled and awkwardly tried to find somewhere comfortable in whatever it was they were doing. That was a month ago. And never have they have had vaginal intercourse, much less anal!

"W-well," Hinata looked down, "i-i-if that's what you really want . . ." She said this in hope that he would stop trying to persuade her. But unfortunately—

"Alright! Thanks, babe." Knowing nothing about the mechanics, he immediately tried to force himself in. Hinata laid there motionlessly in panic and pain. He was pushing really hard, and it hit her what he was about to put her through.

"N-no!" She yelled in horror, "I do not want to do this!" Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over on her porcelain face. A deep lump was wedged in her throat, and she couldn't stop sobbing. She cried and cried and wondered what she had gotten herself into. _Is this what I deserve?_ She buried her face in her small hands and continued to cry, feeling completely worthless and stupid.

Naruto sat there, dumbfounded and confused. First, he was about to lose his anal virginity, and, now, his girlfriend is crying her eyes out. For the life of him, he could not figure out why. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched her shoulders. "Okay, it's okay," he soothed, but she continued sobbing. He held her naked body, and tried his best to keep his attention away from the moment that just passed. "I'm sorry. I feel really bad now. We don't have to do it, okay?" Still sobbing, she just nodded.

xxx

Hinata sat on her desk, her heart sunken. _He had promised!_ She thought furiously, _He said he would stop using. He lied to me! Six fucking months of lies and deceit!_ She screamed internally in aggravation. _I can't believe this!_ Due to the lack of trust in their relationship, Naruto had given her the password to his social media account. And with what she found, it seems like there was a good reason for that lack of trust. _I tried! I tried so hard to help him out._


End file.
